Nie zmieniaj się!
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: AU. 10 lat po ROTJ. Bitwa po Endor zakończyła się porażką rebelii, Luke przeżył, ale nie jako zwolennik ciemnej strony.


Title: Nie zmieniaj się !

Author: Alex Verse Naberrie

Summary: AU. 10 lat po ROTJ. Bitwa po Endor zakończyła się porażką rebelii, Luke przeżył, ale nie jako zwolennik ciemnej strony.

_Minęło 10 lat po bitwie nad Endor i wcale się nie zmienił_, pomyślał Vader patrząc na śpiąca postać swojego syna. Jednakże stan w jakim znajdowało się ciało Luka Skywalkera, trudno było nazwać _spokojnym sn_em.

Gdy zakończyła się pierwsza faza procesu rozmrażania, światło w szpitalnym pomieszczeniu zanikło na chwilę. Dwoje doktorów i medyczny droid B4 podeszli bliżej do szklanej trumny i z pewnością zaczęli przygotowywać pacjenta do powrotu do nieprzyjaznej galaktyki. Vader ledwo ich zauważał, całą swoją uwagę skierował na młodego Jedi.

Na pierwszy napływ powietrza, Luke jęknął lekko. Pojawił się też wybuch nierozpoznanych emocji i bezsensownych marzeń, które w innym świecie pewnie by się ziściły, ale nie w tym. Kiedy umysł Skywalkera się uspokoił, Luke postanowił otworzyć oczy, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Ciało ludzkie zawsze źle reagowało na proces hibernacji.

Ubranie Skywalker było białe, ale w czerwonym świetle wydawało się jak uprane we krwi.

_Wylanej z ran porażki_, pomyślał Vader ,_ bezsensownych rebelianckich walk w dziesięcioletniej wojnie._

Cała niewinność znikła tak szybko jak mróz z policzków jego syna.

- Niebezpieczeństwo minęło.- powiedział Doktor, wyrywając Vader z zamyślenia. -Pacjent będzie zdrowy za kilka dni.

-Dobrze, upewnij się, że jest poprawnie leczony, wtedy zrób tak jak ci mówiłem. Nie może mieć jakiegokolwiek połączenia ze światem zewnętrznym. Twoje życie od tego zależy.- Dodał Sith, a postawa doktora chwilowo się zachwiała.

Pewny, że wszystko będzie wykonane, Vader musiał zrelacjonować sytuację Imperatorowi i opuścić lekarzy. Odwracając się do drzwi Lord był świadomy, że już dawno powinien wyjść, wejść do holu i wkrótce do windy, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Coś było nie tak, małe drżenie w mocy. Vader spojrzał na dwóch doktorów pochłoniętych w rozmowie. Droid był blisko komputera i przeszukiwał coś w banku danych. Nikt nie usłyszał słabego_ czekaj._

Jak Vader przewidział, Luke Skywalker patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na swojego ojca. _Widział_ jego wielką i czarną postać.

- Doktorze! Czy przypadkiem według ciebie niemożliwością jest by pacjent mógł szybko odzyskać przytomność, nawet jeśli jest silny w mocy, oraz odzyskać wzrok?- Warknął na starszego medyka, ledwo spoglądając na Luke'a.

-To... - Zaczął oszołomiony lekarz. -To...

Po 30 sekundach nielogicznego mamrotania, doktor jedynie wytłumaczył, że wysoki poziom midichlorianów rebelianta mógł mieć jakiś pozytywny efekt na ciało. Vader nie był zadowolony i pytał sam siebie, dlaczego nadal pozwala lekarzowi żyć.

-Pierwszy lepszy medyk może to wywnioskować. - powiedział Czarny Lord. - Jak pamiętam, zostałeś wybrany do tego zadania z powodu twojego niezwykłego doświadczenia, nie wspominając już o twoich innych sukcesach wdziedzinie_ parabiologicznych eksperymentów. _Nie chce więcej niespodzianek, doktorze. I jeżeli twoja osoba jest tak ordynarna jak mi się wydaje, możesz natychmiast pożegnać się ze swoją pozycją .

-Tak, mój panie.

Luke obserwował wymianę słów z prawdziwym zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc ani jednego słowa.

-Zachowuj się. - Vader powiadał w końcu i z trzepotem swojej peleryny opuścił komnatę.

XXXXXXX

Później tego samego dnia, Czarny Lord Sith mógł być tylko zadowolony, że wszystko szło według planu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Po tygodniu, na rozkaz Imperatora, Luke Skywalker został umieszczony w głównym pałacu.

Wchodząc do przestrzennej komnaty, Lord Vader znalazł swojego syna siedzącego po środku dziennego pokoju. Skywalker po raz kolejny starał się połączyć z Mocą, Vader wywnioskował po jego zmartwionym obliczu, że próby nie przyniosły pożądanych skutków.

Otępili go, substancja była w powietrzu, jedzeniu i wodzie, oraz dodatkowe pole siłowe całkowicie blokowało dojście do nadnaturalnej siły (podczas wizyty Vader'a, tymczasowo wyłączone).

- Witaj ojcze.- Luke wstał i na powitanie schylił lekko głowę.

Vader nie odpowiedział, na krótko spojrzał w oczy Skywalkera i dokładnie zlustrował ciało Jedi w Mocy.

- Nic mi nie jest. – odpowiedział Luke, częściowo zgadując intencje Sith'a.

- Ja to osądzę.

- Nic się nie zmieniłeś. – przyznał sucho.-Jak długo spałem?

-10 lat.

- Sojusz? – zapytał tym samym tonem.

- Zniszczony 9 lat temu.

- Moi przyjaciele, czy żyją?

Vader nic nie odpowiedział, Luke rozumiejąc, że nie dostanie żadnej odpowiedzi, zmienił pytanie.

- KIedy Palpatine zechce mnie widzieć?

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że w ogóle zechce się z tobą spotkać?

Luke był zaskoczony, Vader z lekkim zadowoleniem zauważył, że to by pierwszy prawdziwy przejaw emocji podczas ich dzisiejszej rozmowy.

-potka się ze mną,- powiedział pewnie Skywalker,- czyżby nie chciał nawrócić mnie na ciemną stronę?

- To był jego cel, ale po Endorze, Imperator uświadomił sobie, że jego obawy były bezpodstawne. Jednakże...twój umysł jest bezużyteczny dla Imperium, ale twój potencjał i ciało mogłyby zapewnić przewagę w najbliższej przyszłości.

- Tak, - ze wstydem, Luke zgodził się z Vader'em.- Więc jeśli nie chce bym był jego uczniem, kim mam być? Niewolnikiem?

- To byłoby niezwykłe wyzwanie.- Spoza czarnej maski dobiegł dźwięk porównywalny ze śmiechem. – Sojusz może być martwy, ale to nie oznacza, że mamy czas na bierne gierki z tobą.

Vader chciał powiedzieć więcej, ale wstrzymał się. Gdy rozmawiali, czuł jak bardzo dostępny dla innych i otwarty jest umysł Jedi. Aczkolwiek to nie było to co Vader uznał za anormalne. W pozycji Luke'a, on sam czułby frustracje i gniew. Jego syn nie posiadał żadnej z owych emocji, nawet strachu.

-Twój los zostanie wyznaczony później, obecnie jesteś pod moją opieką. Ufam, że straże poinformowały cię o zasadach panujących w pałacu.

-Tak, poinformowali mnie bardzo...szczegółowo.

-Dobrze, - Czarny Lord skrzyżował ręce na piersi.- Jeśli chcesz mnie o coś spytać, radzę ci zrobić to teraz, nie będziesz miał okazji później.

Luke przytaknął powoli.

-Mam jedno pytanie.- powiedział. – rozmrażając mnie, musiałeś mieć jakiś cel. Jeśli nie wiesz co się ze mną stanie, proszę powiedz kim byłem przedtem.

-Opisał bym twój stan jako...nagrodę.

-Nagrodę? Czyją?-Luke był naprawdę zdziwiony, Czarny Lord nawet nie spodziewał się, że odkrycie spowoduje takie niemądre zachowanie.

-Moją, oczywiście. - Odpowiedział spokojnie Vader, ignorując zarumienione policzki Luke'a. Niemal czterdziestoletnie służba pod władzą Palpatine'a, zasługuje na nagrodę, mój synu.

- Rozumiem.

Ponownie Lord Sith nie poczuł ani nienawiści, ani gniewu, ani nawet strachu. Wysondował uczucia Luke'a głębiej, ale nie znalazł nic. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że emocji, których nie można znaleźć wewnątrz , można zauważyć wokół określonej osoby. Skoncentrował swoje myśli w zewnętrznej aurze syna i znalazł coś czego się nie spodziewał.

Spokój. Dobroć. Złoty punkt pomiędzy dwoma stronami monety.

W tej sytuacji, Darth Vader cieszył się, że nosi maskę, bo w inaczej jego szok, mógłby rozśmieszyć nawet największego pesymistę w galaktyce.

-Zobaczymy się później- powiedział w końcu, wszystkie tematy na rozmowę znikły w ciągu sekundy.- Spróbuj nie pakować w żadne kłopoty.

-Do zobaczenia wkrótce, ojcze.- Luke zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć, zanim Czarny Lord opuścił pokój.

Xxx

Pomimo stanu niezadowolenia Luke'a, młody Jedi nie próbował uciekać lub kontaktować się ze światem realny. Praktycznie, Skywalker wydawał się całkiem zadowolonym ze swojego zakwaterowanie - kilka obszernych pokoi oraz dostępem do jednego z ogrodów.

Może, myślał Vader, powodem bierności chłopca był fakt, że Luke podejrzewał, że świat w którym był przetrzymywany, był sztuczny. Widok nieba Coruscant był jedynie wysokiej jakości hologramem, a wiatr - generowany przez specjalne maszyny, jednak nie mógł wiedzieć, że mieszkał sto kilometrów pod ziemią.

Zachowanie Luke′a również się nie zmieniło. Był czas kiedy Vader niepokoił się, że narkotyki lub proces rozmarzający mogły uszkodzić mózg jego syna. Na szczęście, dokładne badanie nie wykazało żadnych powodów do obaw. Fakt, że młody Jedi kontynuował próby połączenia z Mocą, także nie zadowalały Vader'a.

Tygodnie mijały powoli. Ojciec i syn nie rozmawiali często, czy długo. Niemniej jednak młody Jedi lubił mówić, że nie rozmawiali zbyt krótko. Ilekroć miała miejsce jakakolwiek wymiana zdań, Luke chciał wiedzieć jak galaktyka zmieniła się od bitwy nad Endor. Na większość pytań, rebeliant nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, ale kiedy tak się nie działo…

-Kiedy przegrałem…- Skywalker zaczął pewnego wieczoru, gdy przyglądali się zachodzącemu słońcu. Luke zachrypnął się i spróbował ponownie, -... czy wiedziałeś, co zrobił mi Palpatine przed hibernacją?"

-Tak.

To była ich jedyna wymiana słów tamtego dnia. Darth Vader sądził, że ostatnia na dłuższy czas. Aczkolwiek w kolejnym tygodniu, Luke zaczął ponownie odzywać się do Vader'a, ale nie tak elokwentnie jak przedtem.

Po dziesięciu dniach ich rozmowy wróciły do typowej normy.

Czas mijał i Lord Vader dożył do momentu, kiedy jego nagroda została spełniona, nie tylko poprzez towarzystwo Luke′a.

xxx

Był zmierzch i z punktu widzenia Luke′a Skywalker, widok był piękny, tak długo jak imperialne herby zostały zasłonięte przez gasnące światło.

Noc była najgorsza, jasne neony pokrywały niemal całą planetę, przypominając swoim obywatelom, komu powinni zawdzięczać panujący pokój, lub głównie - komu powinni być posłuszni. To była jego pierwsza opinia, ale po namyśle przyznał, że sztuczna światło, czy prawdziwe, nadal było światłem rozpraszającym ciemność. Mogło ciągle doprowadzić podróżnym do domu.

Mimowolnie, mały uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Luke′a, ale w tym samym momencie szybko ulotnił się, zostawiając go tak jak zawsze z tysiącem pytań bez odpowiedzi.

_Jak długo jeszcze?_

Skywalker'a zaskakiwało, że nadal miał siłę walczyć z ciemnością. Był w więzieniu - nie, żeby skarżył się na obecny luksus- ale naprawdę, ile czasu mu zostało do momentu kiedy Imperator zmieni swoje zdanie i wymyśli brutalniejszą karą niż na początku?

I co zrobiłby Vader ? Czy był przygotowany by zrobić cokolwiek?

_Nagroda_, samo słowo sugerowało, że jego ojciec stracił jakąkolwiek wolną wolę, jeżeli kiedykolwiek jakąś miał, i całkowicie podporządkował się woli Palpatine'a.

Luke westchnął, zamykając oczy.

Prawdopodobnie powinien być wdzięczny jeśli Vader powie cokolwiek w jego sprawie.

Skywalker nie widział go przez sześć dni i dzisiaj nadchodził siódmy dzień nieobecności Sith'a. Jednak, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, młody Jedi nie chciał widzieć się ze swoim rodzicem.

Nie był przerażony, czy zmartwiony. Niewola Imperium każdego doprowadzała do strachu, ale nie Luke'a. Jako Jedi, przetrwał wojnę i często patrzył śmierci w oczy, więc odpoczynek w pięknej rezydencji ledwo można było nazwać przerażający.

Powodem jego złego humoru, był jedynie komentarz Darth Vader'a .

Wszystko zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Jedyną z nielicznych rozrywek Luke′a była obserwacja pojazdów na niebie Coruscant . Nagle pojawił się Vader i Skywalker zdradził mu jak bardzo uwielbia latać, ile to znaczyło do niego jako dziecko. Wtedy Vader zmienił temat, dodał , że gdyby Imperator nigdy nie wspominał o zamrożonym Jedi w obecności Lorda, wyrostek pewnie spędziłby resztę swojego życia jako kostka lodu.

Zmęczony, Luke chciał tylko zakopać się głębiej w wygodnej sofie i nigdy nie wstawać.

Nie powinno tak być. Galaktyka powinna być bezpieczny. Palpatine pokonany. Leia i Han powinni się zaręczyć …gdyby przeżyli, a jego ojciec…

Luke pamiętał bitwę nad Endor, swoje niestosowne zachowania, Imperatora i bezlitosny czyn Vader'a. Lecz choć traktowali go ze złośliwością, nie oznaczało to, że on powinien traktować ich tak samo. Luke nagle uświadomił sobie , że nigdy nie przeprosił Vader za walkę na drugiej Gwieździe Śmierci.

Westchnął ponownie.

Dla Sith'a, mówienie "przepraszam" za ucięciu ręki było pewnie i tak tylko nic nie znaczącym drobiazgiem. Czy miało taką samą wartość co syn raniący swojego rodzica?

Hałas blisko holu zasygnalizował nadejście Czarnego Lorda. Luke niewygodnie wyprostował się na kanapie. Powinien przeprosić Vader'a teraz, pomimo że wewnętrzny głos mówił mu, żeby poczekał. To było za szybko - zwłaszcza po ich ostatniej kłótni.

Drzwi do głównego pokoju rozsunęły się i Luke usłyszał pierwsze kroki na eleganckim dywanie, onieśmielające go z powodu siły ich właściciela. Skywalker siedział tyłem do swojego ojca i nie potrafił zmusić się by spojrzeć w tył. Młody Jedi zdawał sobie sprawę, że czasami Vader patrzał na niego jak na szaleńca, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznał. Obecnie, Luke zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy opinia Czarnego Lorda jest bliska prawdy.

Sith Lord zatrzymał się krok za swoim synem, ale nie przemówił pierwszy, jak zwykle to robił.

Milczenie było nieprzyjemne.

Powinien już coś powiedzieć, myślał Luke, jeśli nie on to …

Skywalker drgnął, uświadamiając sobie, że coś nie pasowało do „spokojnego" obrazu komnaty. Panowała cisza - zbyt głęboka cisza. Nagłe Luke zrozumiał dlaczego. Aparatura tlenowa nie działała!

Rebeliant odwrócił się natychmiast. To co zobaczył zdecydowanie nie było tym czego się spodziewał.

Przed młodym więźniem, w całej swojej glorii, stał Ojciec Ostatniego Jedi. Anakin,

który mógł nigdy nie przejść na ciemną stronę.

Luke wziął kilka nagłych kroków wstecz, tylko by potknąć się o niski stół i upaść na ziemię. Nie obchodziło go czy obcy człowiek - który mógł nazwać się jego ojcem- chciał mu pomóc wstać. Luke po prostu musiał uciec od człowieka z twarzą Anakina Skywalkera jak najdalej tylko mógł.

Młody Jedi uspokoił się tylko wtedy, gdy został zatrzymany przez ścianę. Choć przez całe tygodnie Luke mógł udawać opanowanie Jedi, nie był do tego już zdolny ani minuty dłużej.

Vader nie wydawał się zaskoczonym nagły szokiem chłopca. Jak na Moc potrafiłby się teraz opanować?

-J-jak…?- Skywalker spróbował zapytać poprzez swoje suche gardło.

Kiedy Czarny Lord nie skomentował swojego nietypowego wyglądu, Luke'owi udało się połączył fakty ze sobą.

-T-ty…- wymamrotał.- Twoją nagrodą nie byłem ja. To było zdrowe ciało, prawda?"

Twarz Anakina Skywalkera przymknęła powoli oczy , wskazując pozytywną odpowiedź . Ku całkowitemu przerażeniu Luke'a, Lord Sith'ów zaczął iść w jego kierunku.

-Potrzebowałeś dawcy. Byłem twoim jedynym krewnym…- ogromna bryła pojawiła się w gardle Luke′a , przeszkadzając mu swobodnie mówić. Musiał zamknąć oczy i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów by kontynuować dalej. Kiedy młody człowiek skończył swoją pół-medytację, zauważył ze strachem, że Vader stał ledwie krok od niego.

- … Nie podchodź bliżej.- Luke wymamrotanego, cały się trzęsąc. Ze smutną realizacją przypominał sobie swoją siostrę. Podczas walki na drugiej Gwieździe Śmierci, tożsamość Leii została odkryta. Ona także mogła zostać dawcą krwi. Jeśli przeżyła…

_Nie. To nie mogło się stać._

Twarz Vader była cal od jego.

_Mogła przetrwać, schować się - zawsze była silniejsza, ona… była martwa._

Łza bezwiedna stoczyła się po policzku Luke′a , podczas gdy usta ojca lekko dotknęły jego czoła.

-Dziękuję. - szepnął Czarny Lord i odszedł.

Xxxx

W kolejnych dniach, Luke Skywalker z całkowitą trudnością próbował odzyskać swoją postawę Jedi, …bezowocnie. Zablokowane połączenie z mocą oraz fakt, że swoje istnienie ograniczało się, tylko do momentu póki jego krew przestanie być użyteczna, nie polepszało sytuacji.

Poddając się na Endorze, był pogodzony z losem. Obecnie Luke pytał się raz po raz, dlaczego na siedem piekieł Sithów nie mógłby spokojnie usiąść i przestać chodzić po całym pokoju.

Z niecierpliwością, czekał aż przybędzie jego ojciec lub szturmowcy, chwycą go, zamknął w zimnej celi i skończą jego marne życie.

Na szczęście, nowy obraz Darth Vadera przyszedł sam i Luke z ulgą zanotował, że nie zrobił żadnego ruchu by choćby wyrzucić go przez balkon.

Czasami Sith Lord odwiedzał swojego syna, często rebeliant nie był w humorze by mówić i przeważnie Vader wychodził tak szybko jak przybył.

Luke był pewny, że pod tą cierpliwą powłoką i złotymi oczami, jego ojca bawiła niewygoda Jedi.

Kiedy Skywalker obudził się po dziesięciu latach snu, był mile zaskoczony, że Vader był mniej więcej takim samym jak ostatnio. Bardzo często, to właśnie to dawało mu najwięcej energii by iść dalej...

Jednak w końcu, Luke nie potrafił wytrzymać ani minuty dłużej i jak każdy przyparty do muru człowiek - eksplodował.

-Jak mogłeś!- krzyknął.

W odpowiedzi, Vader tylko podniósł brew w prawdziwym zdumieniu.

-Jaki był twój prawdziwy cel!

-Synu, radzę ci byś się uspokoił i usiadł. - powiedział powoli Vader.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak i na miłość Mocy powiedz mi co się teraz ze mną stanie!

- To zostanie zdecydowane później, oczywiście pomiędzy śmiercią lub twoim życiem…

-Jeżeli ktoś chce znać mój wybór, wolałbym być martwy niż znowu zamrożony. - Luke zauważył , że jego własny głos przybrał szaleńczy wydźwięk, ale nie dbał o to ani minuty dłużej. -Sam nie wiem jak przetrwałem cały proces. Kiedy jesteś odcięty od świata, nie tylko fizycznie, ale też duchowo. To jest jak…- potrząsnął głową, próbując jakoś przypomnieć sobie dziwny stan i w tym samym czasie zapobiec kolejnemu załamaniu.-… same słowa nie wystarczą by opisać całą torturę!

-Nie dojdzie do tego,- głos Lorda nabrał mroczny ton. - i jeśli chcesz przetrwać, radzę ci zmienić swoją postawę. Krzyk i obwinianie galaktyki da ci jedynie zapalenie gardła.

Luke odwrócił się, nie chcąc dalej dyskutować, sfrustrowany skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Jego ojciec westchnął.

-Bardzo dobrze. -powiedział wstając. -Nie zobaczysz mnie przez trzy nadchodzące tygodnie, bądź czujny i rozważasz co ci powiedziałem.

Luke patrzył jak jego ojciec opuścił pokój.

Skywalker wziął jedną lekcję do serca: Galaktyka zmieniła się na gorsze i niektóre rzeczy nie były warte uwagi lub próby by zmieniać je na lepsze

Xxxx

Skywalker śnił i to co pragnął najbardziej to dalej śnić o szczęśliwszym świecie. Jednak jak zawsze, wewnętrzny głos, uciążliwie nakazywał mu się obudzić. Z doświadczenia, Luke wiedział, że jednym wyjściem by go uciszyć, było spełnienie życzenia głosu. Rebeliant otworzył oczy tylko po to by uderzyć lekarza w twarz.

Dwójka strażników nadeszła z nikąd i chwyciła ręce oraz nogi Jedi.

- Miał być nieprzytomny przez pięć godzin!

Pokój był za bardzo znajomy, łóżko – to samo kiedy został zamrożony na 10 lat.

- NIE!

Luke zaczął szarpać się mocniej.

- Doktorze! Na miłość galaktyki, na co czekasz?

Coś ostrego wbiło mu się w rękę, krzyknął z bólu, a po sekundzie drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się, a szturmowcy, ku jego zdziwieniu puścili go.

Luke ledwo mógł się skoncentrować na tym co działo się wokoło niego. Instynkty Jedi silnie wysyłały mu sygnały o niebezpieczeństwie, a ciało nie chciało go słuchać. Kiedy wreszcie jego nogi odzyskały siły, Skywalker zauważył, że kilka rurek oraz kroplówka były połączonych z jego ręką. Luke z drżącymi dłońmi udało się oderwać kilka z nich.

Rebeliant podskoczył, kiedy ciało szturmowca uderzyło w ścianę obok niego. Obraz pokoju nie był wcale piękny, ale naprawdę wolałby by postać Vader'a kończąca walkę z ostatnim żołnierzem była zastąpiony czymś innym.

Spojrzeli na siebie, rebeliant nie musiał użyć Mocy by wyczuć, że ciało jego ojca promienieje potężną wewnętrzną siłą. Po dłuższej chwili Skywalker'owi udało się odwrócić głowę, tylko po to by zauważyć że całe ubranie Sith'a było pokryte we krwi, a sprzęt medyczny w większych lub mniejszych kawałkach znajdował się na całej podłodze .To cud, że nie skaleczył się o żaden z nich.

Nagły dźwięk, wyrwał Luke'a z zamyślenia i gdyby nie pomoc Sith'a, z pewnością by się przewrócił. Skywalker chciał go odepchnąć, ale nie był na tyle silny jak myślał, co gorsze jego goła stopa, w końcu nadepnęła na kawałek szkła, podkreślając jak słabo czuł się młody więzień. Vader złapał go znowu, tym razem mocno trzymając go przy piersi.

Dziwne drżenie pojawiło się na plecach Luke'a, kiedy skóra dotknęła ubrania Sith'a, jednak powód zjawiska prawdopodobniej był spowodowany przez niską temperaturę w pokoju. Widząc to, Czarny Lord zdjął swoją pelerynę i położył na ramionach syna. Oczywiście materiał był brudny i trochę wilgotny, ale Skywalker nie skarżył się, tak długo jak dawało mu ciepło. Wtedy zauważył , że miecz świetlny Vader'a był cały czas połączony z jego pasem i nie był użyty w bitwie. W nagłym przypływie energii i niepokoju, Luke chciał zapytać dlaczego, skoro to było najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie by zabić wroga.

Skywalker niemal podskoczył, kiedy panel w podłodze odsunął się sam z siebie, ukazując kryjówkę, która przypominała mu kontenery do przemytu na Sokole Milenium. Kolejny hałas na zewnątrz i Luke został podniesiony do góry oraz bezceremonialnie wepchnięty do dziury. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Skywalker zauważył, że Vader wszedł z nim i zamknął kryjówkę.

- Spokojnie – szepnął Sith, zbyt blisko twarzy syna, jak na gust Luke'a.

Łatwo powiedzieć, pomyślał z ironią.

Tak, naprawdę chciał się uspokoić, ale każdy oddech tylko zmuszał jego serce by biło szybciej. Co gorsze, nie mógł przestać myśleć o byciu ledwie marionetką lub trofeum w imperialnym pałacu, ale głównie nie zamierzał być użyty w ten sam sposób przez własnego ojca.

Na miłość mocy! Może nie był rycerzem, ale był UCZNIEM JEDI, dlatego nie pozwoli na taką zniewagę!

Ciało Luke'a reagowało powoli, ale w końcu zaczęło przypominać walkę i Vader po raz kolejny zrozumiał, że rebeliant był jego synem w każdym calu.

Na początku Skywalker był zadowolony, że przynajmniej pozostawi Sith'owi kilka siniaków na pamiątkę, nawet wtedy kiedy ręce Darth Vader'a objęły go znacznie mocniej. Luke zwiększył ilość swoich ruchów, zmuszając Vader'a by ten uderzył głową o ścianę. Logicznie, Sith jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił swój uścisk. Skywalker w końcu przestał się szarpać, z niesmakiem przypomniał sobie zastrzyk, który dał mu jeden z lekarzy. Na nieszczęście, właśnie zaczął działać.

Jego zaduma została przerwana, gdy drzwi do pokoju medycznego gwałtownie się otworzyły. Ręką Lorda natychmiast zakryła usta Luke'a, ale i tak Jedi z własnej woli byłby cicho, jak tylko zauważył starą postać w ciemnej szacie.

- Jak to się stało? – zażądał Imperator Palpatine.

- Nie wiemy, wasz…

- _Nie wiecie? _

- Wasza wysokość, był nieprzytomny całą drogę do laboratorium, on…

Komunikator oficera odezwał się, z wymiany zdań Skywalker wyłapała słowa jak "atak", czy "całe Coruscant zbombardowane". Pięć minut później, Palpatine i jego świta opuścili komnatę. Vader odczekał kilka minut i podniósł drzwi kryjówki. Luke zamrugał na nagły przypływ światła, kiedy Lord delikatnie odepchnął go na bok i sam wstał.

- Zostań tutaj. – powiedział i zamknął właz, zostawiając Luke'a samego.

Później były krzyki, odgłosy bitwy i młody Jedi w końcu zamknął oczy.

Xxx

Kolejne przebudzenie było lepsze od poprzedniego, długo oczekiwany dostęp do Mocy, ulżył mu i pozwolił skoncentrować się na otoczeniu, przynosząc wizję prostego pokoju z łóżkiem i krzesłem oraz z bardzo dobrze znajomą postacią.

- Może chciałbyś mi wytłumaczyć co się dzieje? – zapytał zimno Luke.

Vader podniósł swoją głowę z lekkiej drzemki i natychmiast podszedł bliżej łóżka, z łagodnością chciał dotknąć czoła Skywalkera, ale spojrzenie jaki posłał mu syn mówiło same za siebie.

- Synu, wiem, że jesteś na mnie bardzo zły – zaczął powoli, łącząc swoje dłonie. – Ale nim odtrącisz mnie, proszę, najpierw posłuchaj.

Czy to był ból w jego glosie?

Luke nie myślał długi, rzeczywiście dusza ojca się zmieniła.

- Co się stało z twoimi oczami? – zapytał Skywalker.

Czarny Lord zmieszany podniósł brwi, wtedy zrozumiał i zdjął drugie szkło kontaktowe, które nie stracił podczas walki. Luke jeszcze bardziej się wyprostował.

- Sith'a poznaje się po żółtych oczach. – wytłumaczył Vader. – Musiałem upewnić Palpatine'a, że nadal wiernie służę ciemności, tylko dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. W innej sytuacji, przyznałbym ,że to zabawne, że w całej swojej mądrości i doświadczeniu, Palpatine daj się nabrać na taką marną sztuczkę.

Luke nic nie powiedział.

- Po Endorze, bardzo długo mi zajęło zrozumienie co do mnie czułeś i jak wiele potrafiłeś poświęcić by uratować moją duszę. - kontynuował ze smutkiem, - Przywrócenie zajęło jeszcze dłużej, zmuszenie ich by pozostali w ukryciu- dwukrotnie. I pomimo każdej myśli by pójść po ciebie, wiedziałem, że w galaktyce pogrążonej w wojnie, Palpatine zawsze pozostałby czujny, co więcej nigdy by nie przestał polować na mnie, a zwłaszcza– na ciebie. Fikcyjny pokój był jedynym rozwiązaniem. Mięliśmy wszystko przygotowane, w pięć miesięcy Imperium zostałoby pokonane, ale kiedy Palpatine rozkazał by cię obudzić i wreszcie wyleczyć moje ciało, nie mogliśmy czekać dłużej...Miałem nadzieję dotrzeć do ciebie wcześniej. – dodał cicho.

Vader chciał chwycić dłoń Luke'a, ale bezskutecznie.

- Imperator?

-Zabiłem go. – Lord powiedział szybko, bez cienia emocji.

Luke czekał na dalszy komentarz, ale kiedy nic nie przyszło zrozumiał, że jego ojciec wyjawi mu więcej jeśli tylko spyta.

-Dlaczego?

Sith westchnął.

-Nie dla zemsty, nie dla galaktyki...ale by uwolnić ciebie i twoją siostrę.

Noticing it Dark Lord instantly pulled his arms around young Jedi.

Kiedy Luke'a pozostał niewzruszony, Vader ze wstydem spuścił głowę, nie spotykając oczu syna. Skywalker po prostu chciał skoczyć na Lorda i pokazać jak bardzo ojciec go zranił, ale z Mocą mówiącą mu by przestał...objął rękami kolana i zapłakał.

- Przepraszam, mój synu. Bardzo przepraszam...

- Powiedziałeś, że rebelia została zniszczona.

-Powiedziałem, że Sojusz został, rebelia wygląda teraz zupełnie inaczej.- podniósł Luke'a do bardziej wygodnej pozycji, w której mogli łatwiej rozmawiać. – Nie chciałem cię okłamywać, ale musiałem...

- Nie powiedziałeś mi, czy Leia...

- Żyje i jest szczęśliwa, jak Solo i kilkoro twoich przyjaciół.

Although Luke's father wanted to calm his son, it just made him cry even louder.

Ojciec Luke'a chciał go uspokoić, ale to tylko sprawiło, że Skywalker zaczął płakać mocniej.

- Synu, wiem, że to dla ciebie wielki szok, byłby lepiej gdybyś odpoczął, możemy porozmawiać później.

Luke szybko złapał dłoń Vader'a zanim odszedł.

-Nie, spałem wystarczająco długo.

- Oczywiście. – Vader usiadł ponownie. – Muszę przyznać, że na początku martwiłem się o ciebie, twoje zachowanie... Luke, czemu nie walczyłeś?

-Bitwa się skończyła. – zaczął powoli, - Sojusz, Leia, Han...Nie potrafiłem im pomóc, ale ty nadal tu byłeś. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nadal mogę pomóc tobie...Cóż, zawsze mogłem udawać, że nic już nie ma, ale wtedy nic by to nie zmieniło. – kolejny zduszony płacz uciekł z jego ust.

- Od tej chwili wszystko będzie lepsze, mój synu, - Vader poklepał jego ramiona. – Obiecuję.

- Przepraszam.

- Luke, nie musisz…

-Muszę.- wyprostował się. – Na Endorze, długo rozmyślałem i podjąłem moją decyzję, ale na samym końcu – poddałem się, nie powinienem w ciebie wątpić.

Vader wypuścił z ulga powietrze i lekko dotknął policzki syna, mówiąc mu by się nie martwił.

- Wiesz…Nic się nie zmieniłeś. – stwierdził Luke z nowym światłem w oczach.

Koniec


End file.
